In a World Not Your Own
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: AU. A surge of energy is produced in the final battles of several continents. In a world not their own, the lords must struggle to find their way home... MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE FE SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotta stop with the new projects.**

**Hello, and welcome to my Pokémon Special/Fire Emblem crossover, In a Land Not Your Own! This will feature all FE games but FE4/5 and 13, and up to chapter 10, Black/White, of PokéSpe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Fire Emblem. Otherwise, consistent localizing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My eyes don't want to open, but I force them to anyway. Whatever that energy was, it was not a good sign. I glance around the room I'm in, and I affirm that I'm definitely no longer in Elibe. My armor and tunic were both stripped off, leaving me in my black undershirt and cream pants. The room is simple, but some of the objects in it are unlike anything I've seen. Before I have time to get a better look at them, a kid with freaky white hair bursts into the room.

"Whoa—Hey, Sapphire! The cosplayer woke up!"

Cosplayer? Is that supposed to mean me? I am becoming more confused by the second. I examine the boy more closely, it turns out his hair is black, and the white thing I mistook for his hair is a hat. His eyes are red, and he is carrying… something. I'm not sure what that is. Sapphire, the girl who came in at his call, has brown hair and blue eyes, and teeth that are pointed into fangs.

"Yea, Ruby? Has he given you his name?" she asks lazily.

"Nope." Ruby looks at me again. "What is your name?"

"Roy." I answer, looking down at my feet as I say so. "Where am I?"

"Littleroot Town, Hoenn. You were passed out outside the lab." Ruby answers.

"Lab? How did I get there? What is a lab?"

"How are we supposed ta know how ya got there? And ya don't know what a lab is?" Sapphire asks.

"No, I don't. I don't know what the majority of these things are. I'm sorry." I say, bowing.

"Ruby, are ya sure this is a cosplayer? The way he's talking, he makes it seem as if Celebi or something plucked him right out of medieval times and dumped him here."

"What's a Celebi?"

"There goes that option. Besides, why would Celebi do that, Sapphire?"

"I dunno, 'cuz it can?" she answers. "Either way, he's gotta be sent ta wherever he belongs."

"Where are you from?" Ruby asks calmly.

I take the opportunity to formally introduce myself. "I'm Roy, son of Lord Eliwood of Pherae. I have no idea where I am or how I got here, but I must thank you for taking care of me."

"…of where? I'm looking that up." Ruby mutters, walking over to one of the strange objects. He pressed on an area of it, and it seemed to begin glowing. He quickly did a few things I couldn't follow, and before I knew it, he pushed the same area he pushed first again and the light stopped.

"Sapphire, I think this kid may be delusional. We should contact the police about any missing child cases…"

"Why do ya think dat?"

"When you think you're a lord in a place that doesn't exist, you know you are crazy."  
I gasp a little. How am I supposed to convince these people of anything? My hand jumps to my neck, looking for the pendant my mother gave me when I was a child. I gasp louder… because it isn't there.

**So, go ahead and review! Other verses will join in the fun later, we won't be limited to Roy and Ruby and Sapphire forever! **

**Check out PokeWrite and PFC And FEFFC!**

**-Glac**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, and I also do not own Pokémon. If I did, would I not be a millionaire?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I blink slowly. My head feels foggy, and I suffer from a throbbing headache. I look around the room I'm in. It looks expensive, but I do not think I'm in is in Castle Renais, for how would I have gotten there? The last thing in my memory is the battle with the Demon King. A girl around my age is standing over me.

"You're up!" she says. "Would you mind gracing me with a formal introduction please?"

"Eirika," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Who are you, and uh, where's my twin brother?"

"That was your brother? Diamond and Pearl are with him." She answers. "And… my name is Platinum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say standing and bowing. "Now, may I ask where my rapier, Sieglinde, and my armor are?" I must have been stripped of those when I was unconscious.

"The rapier and armor are over here, and I assume this is Sieglinde. It's not often we see things like this anymore." She says, showing me to a corner.

"How so? Have I been transported to a future with no war?"

"What? No, it's just… people never use them. There's still fighting, but we have our Pokémon do it for us."

Just then, Ephraim bursts into the room. His eyes light up upon seeing his darling sister. "There you are! You're safe!"

"Yes, I am, brother." I notice his armor has been stripped as well, and neither of his lances is in sight. Two boys around our age stumble in after him, and turn their attention to Platinum immediately.

"Miss Lady," one of them, who had blonde hair and orange eyes, began, "this kid is crazy. He claims he's the prince of some place called Renais, and he keeps asking about a Demon King and some Lyon kid."

"On the subject," I say, "What happened? One minute we were in the Dark Temple, the next, we're here."

"See?! They're nutters!"

"Please believe us. If we sound crazy, then we can assure you, we are not. Where are we?"

"This is the Berlitz Mansion. You were fainted on the grounds, armed and armored. There were horses not far from you, even though they are not native here. They are in the stables that normally house just Rapidash. Now…" Platinum sat on the bed with her companions and motioned for us to join her. "Tell us your story before the professor arrives."

I sigh and open my mouth. This will be a long tale…

* * *

**Tadaaa! I hope you liked the first portion of the Sinnoh/Magvel arc!**

**Flame, the Fire Emblem wikia and Serenes Forest should help. If you have specific questions, I'm willing to respond in PM's, too. But, I'll say what the first chapter things were for you...**

**Roy: ...Is the total Marth expy protagonist of Binding Blade. He's Eliwood's son, and for puposes of this story, he's quarter dragon. Don't think too hard about that.**

**The Binding Blade: ...Guess. It's Roy's 'signature regalia' rediculously strong, and pretty much exists to one-round the final boss.**

**Pherae: The Lycian territory Roy will inherit when Eliwood dies.**

**Eliwood: Roy's dad, and the protagonist of the Blazing Blade.**

**-Glac**


	3. Chapter 3

**And... back to the FE6/Hoenn arc. We learn who Roy will be shipped with this chapter!**

**I don't own either of these franchises... Lilina would be a Lord and so would Wolt and Guinevere... lalala...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In a panic, I begin frantically searching for the pendant. It has to be somewhere! Ruby and Sapphire watch me in confusion.

"Ya know, if you're looking for your cosplay stuff, it's over there." Sapphire says, pointing at a small pile containing my armor, tunic, rapier, pendant, and the Binding Blade. Sighing with relief I put back on the pendant and tunic, but I leave the armor because it is quite heavy and a pain to get into.

"Why do you need those barbaric things anyway?" Ruby says. "You could get filthy using them."

"They're for self defense…" I begin to say, but Sapphire interrupts me.

"Why don' ya just use Pokémon?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, what?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but would I need it if I had my rapier and such with me.

"Sapphire, you should go check on the girl we found not far from him. If he woke up, she may have too."

"Fine. But you're comin' too." Sapphire says, grabbing the collar of Ruby's shirt and dragging him with her. I tentatively follow them into another room where a young girl is standing and staring blankly at the wall. I gasp as I begin to recognize her. Her face is beautiful; it is framed with light lavender hair and has a pale complexion, and it doesn't take long to notice she has heterochromia, one of her eyes is jade green and the other a royal violet.

I stutter a little as I call out to her: "D-dark Priestess? …Idoun?"

* * *

**Yes, I went there. This will be full of Lord/Dragon ships (I've already confirmed Eliwood/Ninian and Roy/Idoun, but you will see Ephraim/Myrrh, Marth/Tiki, and Micaiah/Kurthnaga. Yes, I'm going there.)**

**I call the final boss of FE6 Idoun because that is the name I'm most used to seeing. Not Idenn/Iodun/Idun/Eden/whatever (yes, I have seen all of these at least once, well, except whatever.) Sorry.**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! Here we begin the portion of story that crosses Johto with a game you will probably never play! Yep, I'm talking about Fire Emblem: Gaiden for the Famicom! It needs more love, even if it is a pain to play! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem and Pokémon Special, there would be more localization round here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I groan and sit up. I'm in a room of some sort, though where, I'm not sure. A strange purple monkey is sitting in my lap, looking up at me. I let out a soft cry and look around hurriedly. None of the others fighting Duma with me are here, it is just, me, the monkey, and a strange couple of kids I've never met. The male of the two has red clothing, golden eyes, and messy black hair kept together by a hat. His female companion has blue eyes and dark hair tied into two pigtails. She too, wears mainly red clothing. Unlike her companion, she wears a very serious expression as she looks at me, in stark contrast with his relaxed demeanor.

"Um…" Is all I manage to say as I try to piece together what had happened. One minute I had been fighting Duma, the next, I am waking up in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" the girl asks, walking over and placing a hand on my forehead. "Your fever went down, but you have obviously been through a lot…"

"…I remember fighting Duma." I say, only to earn a look of confusion from the two other people in the room.

"You were what? Is that why you wore a sword when we found you?" The girl asks.

"Yes… where is my tome? And my sword?"

"If by tome you mean that book you were clutching, it's right here." The girl says. "Your sword is in the other room so the house-Pokémon don't hurt themselves."

"Thank you." I sigh. "Ehm… when you found me, was I alone? Or were there others?"

"Just you. You were passed out in the tree in Gold's backyard." The girl tells me.

I look down. This situation is not fortunate. Here I am, stuck in a strange world, with no idea how I got here or how to get back, no knowledge of the people, and indebted to a pair of children.

* * *

**So... I hope y'all enjoyed it even if you know nothing about Celica, the series first female lord, first magic weilding lord, etc.!**

**Can anyone guess which region will go with Archenea and which with Tellius? I want to see!**

**Tata!**

**-Glac**


End file.
